


Life Within

by neverwondernever (thatgbppfrom10880MP)



Series: Within [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgbppfrom10880MP/pseuds/neverwondernever
Summary: A short fic about Melkor's creation of the Orcs.





	

I curled my fingers into the wet mud. It was gritty and smelled greatly of soil. It was intoxicating and I let it squish through my fingers. I could feel the soft, steady, slow song that reverberated within. 

It was a lost song—one of ample making. Much could be created from the song of mud and clay, if only they had the creativity. It was this that I loved so much in the land. I could always add and complete the song, forming more and more. I dug my fingers deeper into the mudbed, digging out the clay.

I sang softly as I shifted and formed it, a meandering thoughtless song. I shared the mud's lost turmoil, unsure of what new to bring to this world. My mind drowned in limitlessness. I had seen the Void beyond; there was all and everything, with creativity the only boundary I was held to. Yet I yearned for my own life forms—that wish was promised from Them.

They told us of the Children. Two species, They sparked. Two that I desired so deeply. And now, the third that my little cousin had brought to concept. Yet I felt the call of the Void once more, and I could not unsee it. There was room for more.

And so I sung with the mud, encouraging it, asking of it to bring forth. There was room for more life, and I wished to provide the world my own children. It sung weakly back, struggling to understand, unwilling to aid me. 

I sung it the song of greatness, of the homage life would give it. A species that was born and bred of the land, kin of the soil, son of the mud and clay. They would give love and appreciation that the land owed. As I sang, a strong arm to the mud within my hands, I laid the seed of life within it. It had no choice but to take it, to grow the life within. I curled the mud around my seed, uttering a soft and loving verse. 

_Be the guardians, my life. Be the makers and shapers in kindness to the land. Be the life that is the voice and mind of clay. Be the seekers of rock; use its gifts of metal and mineral with full understanding. Be its kindred, its brood, and it shall ever return its favors._

This I sung into the life, into the mud protecting it. I called for the mud to care and love of its child. 

I thought long of Their children and how they had forced use to be charges amongst them. We were to aid and guide Their's, and in accordance, I had forced the mud its own.


End file.
